Gone
by cactus fluff
Summary: After a rough day at work, all William wanted to do was go home and sleep.  But after leaving the office, Grell and Ronald made him an offer that he had no choice but to accept...   Undertaker/Ronald/Grell x William
1. Chapter 1

Well...this is the first fic I've written in quite some time. *is busy scraping the rust off of my creative writing skills* I hope it's up-to-par with what you'll expect. x_x

Warnings: rated M for rampant drinking, future drug usage, and hardcore foursomes. If don't like any of the above, please turn back now~

* * *

It had been a bad day at work for William T. Spears.

No, it had been a _terrible_ day at work. Beyond having to be around none other than the obnoxious red-headed prick himself, Grell Sutcliff, the said Shinigami landed Will with a day's worth of overtime from his shenanigans. This didn't even include the mountains of paperwork he was expected to complete by the end of the day, or the list of names he had to organize and file away in the Library.

Frankly, he was sick of this. He was done with dealing with insubordinates who ruined his day, the lower-classed reapers whom didn't seem very serious about their jobs, and his superiors who dumped piles and piles of work on his lap at any given moment. But, William had to continue reaping, and thus had to find ways to deal with the stresses that came with his job.

The only way he knew he could deal with them safely at work was to smoke. He would sit on the balcony outside his office, kick back with his legs on the railing, sitting in his leather chair, and smoke. He hid his cigarettes in a locked drawer and usually saved them for those days when he was really stressed. Thankfully, no one questioned him. That is, until…

"Wiiiiiillllllllliiaaammmmm~~"  
_Fuck._

Grell came prancing into William's office with a more obnoxious spring in his step than usual. God knows what he wants out of him this time.  
"Williammmm, where are you, you silly~", Grell said in the cutest way possible, leaning over William's desk.  
"I'm not here." William said dryly.

"Oh William! Don't be so cold to a lady!" Grell pouted while crossing the room. "Besides, what are you doing-"

Grell stopped as he arrived at the window of the balcony. William glared at him, cigarette in hand.

"Do you mind?" William flicked the ash from the end of his cigarette.  
"Oh, no, not at all." Grell frowned a bit. "But I'd never imagine that you'd smoke."  
"Well, how else do you expect me to deal with deviants such as yourself?" William retorted. "Anyways, what do you want? I've got even more paperwork to deal with after my break all thanks to you."

"Well," Grell huffed, "Ronald was wondering if you wanted to come with us for a drink at his place after work."  
William closed his eyes and took a long drag from his cigarette, casually opening his mouth and letting the smoke pour out. "No. I'd rather never associate myself with someone such as yourself, Grell Sutcliff." He eyed the latter with an annoyed expression. "Besides, I have too much to do tonight."

"I see." Grell's face dropped a bit. "Well, if you do change your mind….you know where to find us~" He let those last few words roll off the tip of his tongue with a velvety tone and exited William's office.

"God." William rubbed his forehead in frustration, crushing the butt of his cigarette on the railing.

* * *

William turned the key in the lock to his office. Finally, the worst shift of his entire career as a Shinigami was over. He paused and glanced at his watch; two in the morning. "Looks like I won't be getting much sleep tonight…" he sighed.

He walked down the hallway of the Academy and made his way across the grand foyer to freedom. He barely made it halfway to the door until he was confronted by a particular redhead and his two-toned lackey.

"Oh, what a surprise!" the redhead giggled. "We were just on our way to your office~" both Grell and Ronald snickered, swaying slightly in place.

William furrowed his brow. "Honestly, I told you I didn't want to be bothered, Grell Sutcliff."

Grell grinned like a Cheshire cat, cheeks slightly flushed. "Well~, that's too bad." Grell began to giggle again, swaying to the left and almost toppling over Ronald. Both burst into a fit of laughter.

William sighed irritably. "Really, you two need to get home before you hurt yourselves just standing in place."

"Too bad we're not leaving without _you~_" Ronald quipped, grinning ear-to-ear.

William frowned at him, adjusting his glasses. "Why would I ever want to go home with you two?" William snapped. Ronald and Grell smiled.

"Oh come ooonnnnn, William, dear!" Grell waved his hand. "It's just a drink! Really, you need to let yourself go onceinawhile, you're too uptight!" Grell slurred and swayed backwards a bit.

"Yeah!" Ronald squeaked. "Besides, what harm could it do-oo~?"

"Exactly!" Grell chirped. "You rarely have any fuu-uuunn~" he leaned towards William, nearly toppling over.

William grabbed Grell and pushed him into standing again. Grell and Ronald looked at each other and burst into a second fit of laughter.

William closed his eyes and thought for a moment. What harm could _one_ drink do, anyway? After all, it was a pretty bad day…

William sighed. "Fine. I'll go with…you two." he said, reluctantly. Grell and Ronald beamed. "But for only ONE drink." Grell squealed and grabbed William's wrist, Ronald with the other. "That'll be PERFECT, dearest~", Grell purred. William cringed. "What have I gotten myself into…" he mumbled to himself.

Ronald smiled, "Nothing good, William, dear, nothing good~"


	2. Chapter 2

It was a short walk from the Academy to Ronald's house. Actually, having two tipsy reapers made the walk much longer and so much more painful for William; he had to stop the party to catch the delirious reapers numerous times before they collapsed onto the pavement. When the party arrived at Ronald's house, William already had a splitting headache.

'_This better be good…' _William thought to himself as he glanced around the foyer of Ronald's house and walked into the living room.

A_ disaster area_ was the only words that could describe Ronald's living room. The furniture was parted from the center of the room to the walls, leaving a space in the middle of the floor filled with pillows, foofs, and mattresses. Various wine and whiskey bottles were stacked on top of the abandoned furniture, some completely empty and others half full. Grell leapt onto a mattress and bounced softly on it and lazily stretched out with Ronald crossing the room and sinking into a foof.  
"Come ooonnnnn, Wiiilll-dearryyyy~" Grell beckoned, batting his eyelashes at William.

"Come join uuusssssss~" Ronald added from across the room. "You know you waaannntttt tooooooo~" he teased while making "come-hither" motions with his hands.

A familiar chuckle rang throughout the room. "Yessss, please dooooo~" as a familiar boney hand with long, black nails crept from behind a couch and a grinning face peered out from behind the back.

"…Undertaker? Wh-what are you doing in a place like this?" William asked, slightly surprised.

The mortician chuckled again and stood up, straightening out his jacket. "I was invited by Grell and Ronnie~" he smiled, eyeing the other reapers while Grell and Ronald giggled like madmen. Undertaker took a seat on a neighboring oversized-pillow next to Grell.

William cocked an eyebrow and glanced at Grell and Ronald. "Well….remember, just ONE drink." he said as he slowly crept into the pile of pillows, sitting on a mattress and awkwardly re-adjusting his suit.

"Heh, as you wish~" Ronald replied smoothly, grabbing one of the half-emptied bottles of whisky from the table behind him and a shot glass. He poured the amber liquid into the glass and handed it to William, who slowly took the glass.

William stared at the glass quizzically, not quite sure what to do with it. "So….do I just sip it?" he asked.

Grell, Ronald, and Undertaker erupted in laughter. "Noooooo, you silly!" Grell croaked in between fits of laughter. "Just chug the thing!" Ronald added, tears forming in his eyes. Undertaker was practically rolling in the floor.  
William glared at them, shifting in his seat irritably. "Tch, whatever." William spat. He swallowed hard and brought the glass to his lips, quickly gulping the whiskey down. Immediately as the alcohol touched his throat he choked. "This fucking burns!" he hissed, squeezing his eyes shut in pain.

Everyone in the room snickered. "You just have to get used to it~" Undertaker purred.

* * *

William let out a frustrated snort and sat the shot glass down on the floor. "That's it, I refuse to drink any more of this." he stated, readjusting his glasses on his nose.

Grell pouted and sat up. "But Will, that was just one little shot~" he grinned. "Surely, you'd want to have more than thaaaa-aaat~"

Undertaker chuckled and raised a finger. "He's correct, William~ Besides…." he picked up an abandoned bottle of rum next to himself, idly studying the label, "…you'd have to have more than just one teeny, tiny little shot glass of whiskey to feel any relief from the day's struggles~" he smiled a devious smile towards William.

"And ONE drink means that you'd only have one kind of a drink, anyways!" Ronald added, smiling and swaying in his seat.

William glared at Ronald, then closed his eyes and leaned backwards onto the leg of a chair and thought for a moment. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to relax this once. Sure, he'd have to be at work early in the morning, but he'll find a way to work things out. Not like this was the first time he'd have to do that…

William opened his eyes and smirked arrogantly. "Alright, fine. I'll spend tonight with you all. But…" he eyed everyone in the room, "…I will be leaving early in the morning. Don't expect me to be staying any longer than I have to." he closed his eyes and readjusted his glasses.

Grell squeaked and jumped up. "WONDERFUL!" he shouted, making William cringe a little. He's being way too obnoxious for his liking.

Grell took his own shot glass, crawled over next to Ronald and grabbed a bottle of unopened vodka, then crawled next to William and grabbed his shot glass. "Alright Willie, we should play a little game~" he commented smoothly.

William cocked an eyebrow. "Really?" he replied dryly. "And it would be…"

"Well, it's quite simple really~" Grell began to pour the vodka into the first shot glass while spilling some of the liquid onto the rug. "We both take shots at the same time, one at a time." He sat his shot glass down and began to pour the second one. "Whoever is either wasted before the other or passes out wins." Grell flashed William a sly grin and set the second shot glass down in front of William, without nearly knocking it over in the process.

William smirked at Grell and took the glass. Grell's coordination was already lacking, so it was obvious who would reign supreme in this challenge. Besides, there was no way William was going to _lose_ to Grell, right?

"Alright then," William replied, holding his glass up, "just don't be surprised when you pass out first." he added.

Grell sniggered and picked his glass up unsteadily. "Then don't be surprised when I'm ravaging all over wasted body~"  
Wait, what-

With that Ronald scooted over in front of them to act as a referee, Undertaker following close behind.

Ronald raised a hand. "And now…." he brought his hand down in between them, "DRINK!"

William and Grell swiftly gulped the vodka down.


End file.
